su, sumisa? JELSA
by jelsafrost1
Summary: Elsa, una chica que tendra que mudarse con su hermano(Eugin) ella tendra que conseguir trabajo...lo que no save es para quien trabajara Jack fros. un multimillonario que esconde un secreto. ambas historias se relacionan en un trama fuerte.LEER BAJO SU PROPIO CARGO. ESCENAS DEMACIADO EXPLICITAS historia original hecha por mi con partes de otro libro. disfrutais.


div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="12989f4713c05cb83b53f1cbdb10e4bd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Narra Elsa/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="142d8bc6ebceae1081244ac7b95f8ac7"Me levante por el maldito ruido del despertador, intente apagarlo mientras me cubria con las sábanas pero nonlo logre, golpe la mesita y esta se congeló, me levante y descongele la mesita" me pare y busque ropa unis jeans, una blusa de botones y mangas 3/4, un saco o abrigo cafe, y unas zapatillas del misml color me bañe y me cambie, tocaron a mi puerta/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="44649ea3859701e11d80dcc75ea349f5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:pasa (dije mientras me hacia mi coleta)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5a5dd479ef51f43e5cdd3ca9468948e2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Eugin/span:segura que quieres ir?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d346aa0ca69b41a61c25817aa3133554"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:vamod Hermano, haci tendrás mas tiempo para ti.y no trabajaras tiempo extra (dije mientras me maquillaba)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="365fb7d5922218c57eab5efa34fa052e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Eugin/span:esta bien pero si ocurre algo me llamas ok? (Dijo y asenti, me pare y me tomo por la cintura y empezó a hacer cosquillas)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7f5b0317c55c1f699fb039b5eebc3ef0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:ya...jajaj...bast. .rider...hablo..jajaja...encerio (dije y paro pero no me soltaba) flinn sueltame/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6f757a8acfd262772c77edc73b26b2ce"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Eugin/span/em:emmm...nop, eres solo mia y de nadie mas (dijo y rei*desde que mis papas murieron se volvio muy sobre protector*)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="be3679ef84fff41c61f8c6c696e1510c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:ok soy tuya y tu eres mio, pero ya enserio sueltame , tango hambre (dije y rio, bajamos y teni el desayuno listo, comi y vi la hora 8:30am*llegare tarde a la entrevista*me levante ya que tardaba media hora en llegar pero en moto lo hago en diez minutos, cepille mi dientes y te mi bolsa)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bcf01c27c89f4dc4524cb9fc98aab3d9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Eugin/span:cuidate princesa (dijo y beso mi frente) lo que sea me avisas ok?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="51dd7605f16f6250d00242cfad662a89"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:ok, adios (dije y sali, monte mi moto y maneje. Ese gran edificio, llee y quede impresionada es muy muy grande, baje y me diriji a la entrada donde habia una chica de unos 25 y saludo)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="57ec01381cb39e2114cd0499e7d1df41"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Xx/span:hola, necesita algo/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="57ec01381cb39e2114cd0499e7d1df41"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Els/spana:emm...si vengo a una entrevista con el señor Frost/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="10e69085dcd67c8be2b4e2c0d5821765"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Xx/span:claro, nombre?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c37346e0482ecd2aeab3dac5e0c3aa5d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:elsa, elsa frozen (dije y empezo a checar en su computadora)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b523cdbf51c7ef31f7c31726db8a586c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"XX/span:aqui esta, entrevista a las 9:00am, piso 37/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e3f2d9ba8c9913422d0697e8edf8c4c5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:gracias (dije y subi a un elevador y presione del piso 37, esa musica de fondo de los ascensores me ponia nerviosa, el ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas, habia una puerta grande y una señora,)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ddb49c3ad0820de4ed32d3b8af35bc75"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Xx/span:buenas tardes, que necesita jovencita?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a81d9e8b9da99a4f759ae1bad28340c2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span: tengo una entrevista con el señor Frost (dije y asintio)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b46fcd49e98eb8cdefe118397289d8f3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Xx/span:elsa frozen? (Pregunto y asenti) pase la esta esperando, me permite el abrigi?(dijo y asenti, se lo di y camino hacia la puerta y la abrio, habia un escritorio grande y una silla estaba volteada mirando hacia las ventanad, alrededor de el habia otras, una mesita y otra puerta cafe pero mas pequeña)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a1106be67a98237b171eb4421fc2b5c9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Xx/span:señor frost a llegado/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4c775d19c9bf50dec7b54fc94dbb9590"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Xx/span:(dice una voz masculina que provenia de la silla) gracias puedes irte/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="76b49b1f6fff54b869d030e3b82e3ae6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Xx/span:suerte(susurro y le dedique una sonrisa, salio y cerro la puerta, la silla se dio la vuelta dejando ver a un chico de unos 23, piel palida como la mia, ojos azules que te penetraban, un elegante traje negro sin corbata y su pelo blanco. ...blanco? Despeinado, me vio y sonrio)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="35df44eeb6faf2951629ed4ab879f4d8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Xx/span:tome haciento señorita elsa (dijo y asenti, me sente nerviosa, y no pude evitar ver una pintura, muy bonita) te gusta... (dijo y asenti, sin dejar de mirar la pintura) es uno de los famosos pintores de.../div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="041836359c8a4e4502ff5e9bc5bd1eda"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:itali (dije casi en susurro, sacudi mi cabeza y volte y vi que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.) Lo siento es que me gusta la pintura y esas cosas/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fe812fcf67c1487fca5c4c9771a6be6b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/span:descuida, eso es grandioso (dijo y la mire extrañada y el aum sonrio mas,) cuentame que mas te gusta/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b56a165836c4fd9424a173b9741173bd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:pues...me gusta la fotografía, conocer lugares, mas los lugares invernales (dijo y me miro atento) el frio es parte tambien de mi (susurre)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e2964c3972c41053f3ccffaaec182920"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/span:que mas te gusta(dujo recargandose en el respaldo de la silla)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e8953bea197f766bd3517e82ef65e376"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:me gusta la musica/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9d78aaeee606ca055b34ca7636525447"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/span:sabes tocar algun instrumento?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7163fab5326a40b7feac268dd41aba66"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:si, mi especialidad es el piano ynla guitarra, ...bueno es lo que dicen mis amigo (dije nerviosa ya que no quiteba la vista encima de mi)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="611baa028788192500de3d80a54f46d5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/span:interesante, queas te gusta?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4912b008954feb69182ba7a8d943af2b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:me gusta, leer, no es muy intetesante pero me gusta./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="772d420e293757203d6ef7fa2c969b99"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/spany que te desagrada (dijo mirandome a los ojo y me puse nerviosa y me mordi el labio inferior)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d2eca8200f44ddcd6ed4871a82381985"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:no me gusta la moda, eso no es para mi/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bac7f56d5e81c82837b7242942e9b699"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/span:ya lo veo (dijo*que esta incinuando*)y algo mas/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7ece7111441098d5b50d9821804f698c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:y elaquillaje, solo un poco pero en exeso no me gusta/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4d545f720c66c7fd90459be64dda7eb8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/span:si ya lo note (dijo acomodandose*y este que le pasa?, que se cree?*)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="962a05ae4149a0ab472e55d8e1f3f463"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/span:al pareser, terminaste la universidad y te mudaste aqui no?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="45beea3d41ffe6ca31102cac607cd931"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:si, haci es/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9ef9a6a7ddd9d45c7c56cb8a02931861"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/span:en el papeleo que me dieron dijeron que eras buena estudiante y eres de notas altas, pero no con muy buena actitud, a que se refieren con eso?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fd7340d700b5e14208313e228294f5e5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:pues ...no soy agresiva, solo que aveces tengo limites, solo cuido lo que me importa o en el otro caso fe quien me necesite/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b35c157c3cf8450d823267bfabb276f1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"JACK/span:por que dice eso?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="126568cfe265ccf283dcf81c6480023a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:mande a un compańero al hospital por mas de tres meses/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5da8b211be80bdb63b09b377d3fe3f01"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/span:y que hizo el?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b90ae86892a8fc77fa13b203711fde63"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:intento sobrepasarse con una amiga mia casi hermana...y como le dije, protejo a lo que quiero y/o necesite, de pequeña me enseñaron defensa personal/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a77349b39629561b96b11ccb9f6a5ec3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/span:perfecto (dijo y dejo unos papeles) estas contratada eres lo que buscaba, desde mañana seras mi nueva asistente personal, te quiero aqui a las 8:00 am en mi oficina(dijo y se levanto y se dirijio a la salida) aqui puntual señorita fr../div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="379adda3e9863bd5f5bc25b8c1e21189"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:elsa, solo digame elsa(dije y asintio, sali y la señora estaba con una sonrisa)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b4d9bb9a4631920a6bd8bafccc1b3e3b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/span:as traido abrigo (dijo y asintio) por favor el abrigo de la señorita elsa/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a21fd041b2fafb7a97530abe93caf749"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Xx/span:aqui esta (me lo hiba a colocar cuando lo toma por mi y me lo, pone senti sus frios dedos en el cuello al acomodarme el cuello del abrigo, haciendo que un escalofrio me recorriera)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c603392f19d49c5a99d65441604528ec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:gracias señor fro.../div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6ecc80336b3b0a76a7370f2003e41430"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jack/span:solo dime jack (dijo y asenti)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6df0101d6fdc52e76fb9c0cf2b94fbb1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:gracias (dije y fui al ascensor y presione el boton, suspire, sali del ascensor y la chica me dedico una sonrisa y se la devolvi. Sali y suspire, me monte en la moto y acelere a toda velocidad, sintiendonel aire en mi cara una sensacion grandiosa. Llege y baje de mi moto, entre a la casa y eugin no estaba eran las 5:24pm trabajaba de tarde y llegaba a media noche, decidi sentarme en el sofa a ver t.v. yr quede dormida/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="734e64cccaa63bf05a321528a21c2fea"NARRA JACK/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="83b45fe6bdddd455f88ef7b4f5fcee59"Esa chica no estaba nada mal, se veia sexy cuando se pone nerviosa y se muerde el , es...diferenre/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f2220279fc8ca4135f6933e03860ef5e"NARRA ELSA/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4b599a8018630297b76153e7c725b2d4"Desperte por el ruido de una moto, talle mis ojo y bosteze/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5a481a5dd76632fc640cf0640ae1697c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Eugin/span:hola hermanita comonte fue (dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofa)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="52d8ade20454ada700dc136e3a9feef4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:muy bien, mañana entro a las ocho/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="97f1c9e772f95b7737c33ea832299145"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Eugin/span:bueno en ese caso (dijo y me cargo) vamos a dormir ppr que si no no llegara (diji y me llevo a mi habitacion, me recosto en la cama y me tapo con una manta y beso mi frente)buenas noches hermanita/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2489b95ee42d408976fce40ff1b3260b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Elsa/span:Eugin, podrias dormir con migo es que tuve pesadillas (diji y lo escuch reir, se acostó a un lado mio y me abrazo) gracias hermano/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="be8f405961f17be2d3c7f559b940362c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Eugin/span:todo por mi pequeña (dijo y quede dormida/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="93574e97978de6729d367d6176774502"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"HOLISSS ES UNA NUEVA NOVELA EN LA NOCHE TU VE INSPIRACION Y AQUI TIENEN ESPERO LES GUSTE/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fb7eaf92055488f7989b4a493b2d341f" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="08cd2dbfd5e2bf14e51da451b953c9eb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CHAO BESHOS Y ABASHOS/span/div 


End file.
